


From the Outside Looking In

by harryhermionerw



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Seriously this is just fluff ok, Team as Family, imagine prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhermionerw/pseuds/harryhermionerw
Summary: Five times other people saw Tony and Bucky's relationship, and one time from their point of view.





	From the Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> How about 5 outsider POV of Bucky/Tony's relationship? Maybe Natasha catches Bucky talking Russian to Tony in the workshop or Steve recognizes a flirting move Bucky used in the 40s?
> 
> I turned this into a 5+1 fic because I love them and also this turned kind of into 'everyone loves Tony' fic. Oh well. Not ashamed.

  1. _Natasha_



Natasha went down to the workshop. She had accidentally shattered her Widow Bites while sparring Steve. Well, to be fair,  _ Steve  _ had shattered her Widow Bites, but they were her equipment so she would suck it up and take the scolding from Tony. And she would probably have to bribe him with chocolate from her three missions, which she would have done anyways. She loved the way his eyes lit up when he saw that she remembered him. It was a little heartbreaking, but mostly incredibly endearing.

Yeah, she was incredibly compromised.

But Tony’s easy acceptance of her after her betrayal of him when he was dying soothed something in her that had always been ruffled.

“Antoshka,” she said, entering the workshop after knocking. “I-” she stopped short. Tony hadn’t even looked up. Neither, she noticed, had Yasha. “Oh.” 

They were curled up on the ugly couch in the corner, Tony laying on top of Bucky. Their limbs were tangled so much she could barely tell whose was whose. They were talking in low voices, and she could just make out the harsh consonants of Russian. When Tony beamed, and Bucky kissed him lightly on each side of his mouth, she backed away silently. This seemed even more intimate than sex. Her Widow Bites could wait until tomorrow.

 

  1. _Bruce_



Bruce set down his papers, and stretched. His experiment was at a good breaking point, and so he could go refill his tea and make a sandwich or two. Looking fondly around the lab, he was still shocked at how  _ much  _ Tony had given him. 

And not just physical things.

Tony had walked right up to him and was not afraid of the Other Guy. And that was more precious to him than any piece of expensive lab equipment.

He walked into the communal kitchen, meaning to make tea the quick way with a bag rather than go to his mini-kitchen and make it the proper way - tea leaves and all - but stopped when he saw Tony and Bucky dancing around the kitchen, laughing like mad. Music was playing, not any that he had heard of before, and they were swinging around the island like professionals.

Seeing Tony - and Bucky - so happy was like a balm to his broken heart. He was a little bit jealous, of course, but mostly happy for his friend. They were so in love.

 

  1. _Steve_



Steve finished his drawing of Bucky. He intended to give it to Tony, as a completely inadequate gesture of thanks for helping his best friend become more than the withdrawn, terrified shell of a man. Tony was always fixing things - he was an engineer, and that was his job, but he had inadvertently fixed not only Bucky, but Steve. He had been lost and broken since Bucky had fallen. And now that Bucky was back? And happy? He would be forever grateful to the genius.

He signed the corner of the drawing. Bucky was looking off the side of the page at something or someone, and looked so completely happy he was almost glowing with joy. It was from yesterday, when Tony had returned from a business trip that had lasted almost a week, and came back a day early. Bucky’s face had lit up like the sun, and he wanted to capture that moment and give it to Tony.

 

  1. _Pepper_



Pepper stormed into Tony’s office, her color high. She had asked for the papers to be signed by yesterday, and they  _ still  _ weren’t signed. She needed them to continue talks with three different vendors and companies, and Tony  _ knew  _ that. While she loved Tony dearly, the man tested her patience something awful.

Opening her mouth, she saw Tony was sleeping, his head pillowed in Bucky’s lap. He was wearing the clothes that he had been wearing yesterday. Bucky was idly petting Tony’s hair while watching something on his phone, headphones in as not to wake Tony.

Tony was  _ sleeping.  _

Bucky held a finger up to his mouth in the universal ‘be quiet’ gesture, and then pointed at Tony’s desk. There was a neat pile of papers on it. Suspiciously, she walked quietly over to the desk. They were all signed, dated yesterday. 

While she really would have preferred to have received them, she knew Tony had trouble sleeping. Nightmares, Avenging, and just plain trouble sleeping in general. She took a look at the two men on the couch. Tony looked so comfortable and relaxed, and Bucky was already refocused on whatever he was watching, looking for all the world like he had nowhere else he’d rather be, even though he had probably been sitting there for hours now. 

Quietly, she back out of the office, taking the stack of papers with her. She could accept late signatures every once in awhile if it meant her genius got some sleep.

 

  1. _Rhodey_



James Rhodes was not often in the tower. He was kept incredibly busy by the Air Force, but whenever he was on leave, he split his time between his Mama and his best friend. His best friend who had gotten himself a lover since the last time he had seen him.

Tony had still greeted him as exuberantly as always, clinging to him until someone pried him off. It wasn’t Barnes - Bucky had grinned at Tony, and then introduced himself without even a smidgen of jealousy. Some of Tony’s other lovers had been jealous of their friendship, so that was a point in Barnes’ favor.

Before he could even consider giving Barnes a shovel talk, Tony had started pulling him towards the elevator, talking a mile a minute about engineering and upgrades and anything else that crossed his brain. Then he paused, and looked back at Barnes. “I’ll see you later, c ла́дкий,” he called.

Barnes blew him a kiss, then turned to challenge Barton to a match of some video game. 

Rhodey approved. Not jealous, and Tony didn’t feel like he had to ask if it was okay to leave him behind. And Bucky wasn’t bothered at all about that fact. Maybe he wouldn’t have to be too harsh when he gave Barnes a shovel talk. He’d leave out the fact that he piloted War Machine, he decided. 

  
  


  1. _Tony and Bucky_



“Hey, snowflake,” Tony said, immediately dropping into the seat on the couch next to Bucky. He curled his legs under him and leaned into Bucky.

“ _ Сахарок,”  _ Bucky greeted him, kissing him on the top of his head. “Did you fix Natalia’s Bites?”

Tony looked up at him in exasperation. “They were  _ ruined.  _ I don’t know what she and Steve did to them, but I had to make new ones.”

Bucky tugged Tony onto his lap, and kissed him. “I’m sure she’ll make it up to you,  _ cахарок. _ ”

Tony pouted. “That’s it?”

Grinning, Bucky kissed him again, longer. “That’s all I’ll do in the common room, yes.”

Pecking Bucky on the cheek, Tony settled in more comfortably. He loved that Bucky never complained about him sitting on his lap. It made him feel safe and loved. “She promised to bring me chocolate from her next three missions.”

“She always brings you chocolate,” Bucky pointed out. 

“She’s going to bring me  _ extra  _ chocolate!”

_ “Cахарок,”  _ Bucky said, exasperated. “You don’t need any more sugar.”

Tony kissed Bucky again. “You’re right. I’ve got you.”

Bucky laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you too,  сла́дкий .”

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Russian Translations:
> 
> сла́дкий - honey/sweetie  
> Cахарок - sugar


End file.
